Memmo Fierro
Elsa Hernandez |occupation = Member of the Mala Noche |status = Incarcerated |actor = Robert LaSardo |appearance = Rampage}} Memmo Fierro is a member of the Mala Noche who appears in CSI: Miami. History Memmo first appears as one of three hitmen targeting Horatio Caine while he is riding with his dying wife. His partners try to kill Horatio but are unsuccessful and as a result his two partners are killed and he flees. He is later revealed to be the killer of Horatio's wife and Eric's sister Marisol Delko. After he is captured, he is taken out in the middle of nowhere and theatened to tell them who put out the hit on Marisol. He eventually confesses that Antonio Riaz ordered the hit. Later he gives them intel on where to find Riaz and is sentenced to death for his crimes. Breakout ﻿He later broke out of prison along with five other inmates and started a murder spree across the city. He first kills a boat owner for his gun and jewels. He then goes to see his ex-girlfriend, Ivonne Hernandez, to convince her to let him see his daughter, only to realize that Elsa was taken from her mother and sent into foster care, where she was being abused by the foster mother and the justice system was failing to protect her. He became enraged and traveled to the hospital where he killed two nurses that refused to help his daughter. A policeman showed up and tried to shoot Memmo, only to get shot himself and have his radio and service weapon stolen. He then hitched a ride in a garbage truck to escape undetected. His next target was Elsa's case worker who failed to give Elsa protection, and made him call Horatio and tell him he failed and didn't do his job. Memmo killed him and went to the foster mom's house to get his daughter back only to find her missing. In his anger he shot the foster mom in the leg and told Horatio to find his daughter. He later learned, thanks to his stolen radio, that his daughter was about to be sold to another family. He then kidnaps a man connected to Elsa and tries to escape in a stolen taxi, only to be confronted by the CSI team, who brings Elsa with her. Memmo tells Elsa that he is going away for a while, and makes his escape becasue Horatio and Eric couldn't bring themselves to kill him in front of his own daughter. He later killed the man and escaped. Rise and Fall Known Victims *Presumably killed numerous other unnamed victims prior to Rampage *Marisol Delko *Unnamed boat owner *﻿Two killed, and one injured, in the hospital attack. The victims are: **Unnamed nurse **A second unnamed nurse **A third unnamed nurse **Unnamed policeman *Elsa's unnamed case worker *Elsa's unnamed foster mother *Unnamed man *Unnamed Mala Noche member *Horatio Caine Appearances *Season 4 **Rampage **One of Our Own *Season 9 **Manhunt **Last Stand Category:Characters Category:CSI: Miami Characters